Your World, My World, and the Written World
by Momo21
Summary: Momo Hinamori is a nobody and maybe even hated, but when a guy named toshiro histusgaya comes into the picture everything changes.
1. Prologue

hmm....well i've been thinking about this for a while so here it goes!!!

i do not own bleach or any of it's characters!!

* * *

Your World, My World, and the Written World

Prologue

Writing is your own way to escape things around you. A place where everything goes your way, somewhere you can unfold your mind. You could be in a faraway kingdom with a prince on his knee proposing to you, or sitting on a piano playing like you never had, or talking to the loved ones that have deceased. A place I call beautiful, terrible and mine.

To be able to express everything you bottled up all day is like a deep massage. When you sit down in your bed or anywhere that suits you the best and you have a pen and paper usually your fingers can't keep up with your mind. Sometimes by the time you put the first letter down, in your mind, you're already saying the final sentence. It's frustrating, but I learned that if you got the idea once, you're going to get it again. Just try to do everything you did that day or whatever started the idea. It's not going anywhere. I promise.

This is where my story begins and where yours is sprouting ideas. This year is going to be my year. No I'm not a freshmen or a senior but a nobody, everybody hates me, sophomore. Yep that's me, Momo Hinamori.

* * *

thanks please review!!!


	2. Chapter 1: Home

4 pages...not that great, but i have to get thsi story started and on a roll. it's been buggin me a lot that i kept you gusy haggin, but school has been a pain in the ass so blame them.

hope u like it better than me. i love critique so i'm not going ot yell at you if you'd like to give me ome pointers or ideas. i'm all open.

* * *

Chapter: 1

Home

The sound of the moving truck woke me up. The smell was just like the last time we moved: old air and the lingering scentof many people before us. I looked outside the car window and saw the endless line of cars.

_Traffic…must close to the new home._

"Hey, peach, thought you'd never wake up! You should see all the cars and buildings. Gosh well this is totally going to be different from our small town in Montana," said anexcited voice next to me.

"Ya, well you would think you'd be tired of moving after five times in the past three years, Chouko," I replied

"I promise, my lil' peach, this will be the last. I swear and you can scream it in my face if I forget," Chouko said while turning off the freeway under the sign that said "Welcome to Los Angeles"

Home Sweet Home……

Over the past 3 years my sister and I have been travelling from place to place, never staying too long and never really calling one place home. Truthfully, I think it's because Chouko's afraid to settle down…but it _has_ been a rough three years after mom and dad died, so I really never asked why we kept moving. After the second time it just felt normal.

The first time we moved to Florida. That was fun, but hot. The wildlife was amazing there; I was always out in the wetlands or small ponds nearby, taking pictures and writing. The smell of freshly cut grass or the taste of the ripe oranges or the sights of the large flocks of birds flying over our heads were great, but Chouko packed us up within a year and sent us all the way to _Wisconsin. _

___Wisconsin was a shock. _A real shock___. We moved there in the middle of winter and it was twenty below zero. It was a huge difference from the hot summers of Florida. I mean it got cold over there but not as cold as Wisconsin. The town we lived in was small, which was also a shock because we were used to the big malls and crowded streets. It didn't last long though because Chouko said she found a better job in Iowa_…

And surprise!_Iowa____ didn't last long either. There was always something wrong with it. So we moved _(yes, again)___ to my favorite little town called Trout Creek in Montana. I loved it at first sight and I got used to having _just a handful of___ stores and people. I knew we weren't going to be _there___ that long, so I didn't make any effort for friends. Instead I started to work at a wildlife refuge_, ___learning _how everything___ worked out in the forests that surrounded our little tourist town. Eight months came and passed and we packed our things. Going to live where most of the tourists came from:_

Los Angeles, California

"Momo? Are you even listening to me? Gosh, stop day dreaming because you have to see the view," Chouko said, nearly running into a truck.

"As in watching you kill us?" I replied, but added on, "So this is going to be our home?"

"Yeah, Momo, this is going to be home. Now, can you take out those directions so we can figure out where the darnn house is?" she asked.

"Ya, it says to make a left at First street and make a left when you see the beach. Then go straight till you reach Malibu lane and go to the end of the street. The house is baby blue, big and has lots of windows. Says here you can't miss it," I directed

"Are you sure these directions are reliable. You know the last time we moved it took us hours to find the house and it was because you forgot to print out the second page!" I said, but noticed I needed to use the restroom, "Gosh, I hope we get there soon, I really need to…." I said but she cut me off.

"Look it's beautiful," she whispered. "It's what I always wanted…it's what mom and dad always wanted."

It was an old two-storey house with many large windows and a wonderful view of the ocean. The backyard had an overgrown lawn, so it looked like a forest, and the front yard was just as bad. The color of the house wasn't that great either. It was a washed out baby blue – the ocean weather must've ruined its original color. Except for maybe the view, it wasn't like anything I expected. The other houses down the street were in a much better condition and she calls _this _beautiful?

"This is the amazing house you've been talking about?"

"Yep and you get to do the backyard! I wanted to do the front yard because, well I wanted to make a good impression on the neighbors'. You know, show that I'm willing to devote myself to making this place beautiful. They all thought I was nuts when I bought this place. Well I'll show them!!" Chouko said and started laughing.

"Now you wonder why I don't bring friends home, psycho. And how in the hell am I supposed to even walk through the backyard let alone fix it up?! God you have no _idea_ how much I want to just sit in the corner and stay there! I'd make better friends that way with all the bugs living in that place! Ugh! I'll be inspecting and picking my room if you want me," I replied with a glum look on my face as I stepped out of the truck.

"I said I'd take care of her, but I never said she'd like it, mom," was all that was said as Chouko stepped out of the car and welcomed all of the new smells and sights of their new home.

_**The sun soon said goodnight and the moon said hello. Tomorrow will be another day and a new beginning.** _

**_

* * *

_**

kk widlife center opened up and i'm willing to takea trip to the hospital this year because i'm going to learn how to hold and handle a raptor. a few stitches won't bother me. school is almost to an end just like 4 more weeks. tomorrow i have an oral book report. i wish i could skip but i've been in and out of the hospital and doctor offices too much this month...so i can't miss any more days as it is.

thanks for reading Review Please!!!!


	3. Chapter 3: Written World

well i know this is short but i owe u guys at least something. this is really slow but AP classes are killing me and i have to get papers filled out for college classes this summer.

* * *

Written World

_I stand in a field of blue flowers and look up at the bright forever going blue cloudless sky. It's a perfect day to be outside. Birds are singing and playing hide and seek throughout the field. The rabbits run freely and the gray dappled _

_horse I __rode here is by the clear stream near the middle of the field of blue flowers. I smile and start to look for the reason I came here. Then start to walk and look down each row, but I cannot find him. I am anxious to know why he sent the message to meet me here._

_My __tummy is filled with butterflies and my heart is racing. I hope he didn't get in trouble, his father is unpredictable and I fear that he will beat him again. The thought of him being bruised, bloody, and unconscious makes my body grow cold and shiver. I would _

_hate __that he got in trouble because of me and I send a silent prayer that he is okay. I look up at the sky and see that a few hours have gone by and clouds have moved in. I look for my horse and once I find him I mount onto the saddle. Rain starts to sprinkle_

_down, __the once beautiful and sunny day is gone. The birds have flown away and the rabbits have fled to their dens to keep warm. I am puzzled how the weather can change so rapidly and why the man of my dreams never came. He sent the note and said he _

_would be at the field __with __blue flowers in fifteen minutes, yet I am here alone hours later. Turning my head away from the field and giving a quick kick, the horse goes into a choppy canter. __He's restless and jumpy from the storm. _

_Many would say this is a sign__ that we are not meant to be, but yet how can i let go. _

-Momo Hinamori

_

* * *

_

okay!! sry i had to use this for english too for a real short write on something that comes into mind so excuse the underlined words. don't ask i have a crazy english teacher. lol sry again that it is short but its suppsed to be a short journal entry, but anyways Your World is the next chapter and i hope to get started on it soon. wooo!! i am excited...my writing is getting a little bit better. school does help people, even if u hate it it helps a loott and i am thankful. i can't wait till my writing is wayy better but i am patient :)


End file.
